deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Jewel vs Superman (DCAU version)
Solar Jewel vs Superman (DCAU) is a collab between Zinniax-13 and Ahomeschoolingroudon. Description Masters of Solar Absorption and protectors of their lands. Can Superman pull off the shining victory, or will Solar Jewel out-shine him? Interlude Wiz: The sun, a star that is vital for life on earth. It's energy helps heat our planet and give the required conditions for us to survive. Boomstick: Well these two are MASTERS at controlling its energy and using it to protect their lands. We have Solar Jewel, general of the Solar Sentry. And another pony... "Groans" Wiz: And Superman, the Man of Steel. In this fight, we will be using his DCAU version to make things fair. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Solar Jewel (By Zinniax-13) Wiz: When Prince War-Gazer was on the move to creating mass civil was, one pony decided to stand up herself and confront him. Her name... Is Solar Jewel! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO4JNz-GeF8 ) Boomstick: Another pony, ugh... Anyways, she is from a lost sub-race of unicorn called "Solar Unicorn", or unicorns who can absorb sun/moonlight and turn it into energy. Wiz: When War-Gazer came along, and the Mane 6, couldn't win, she used a strategic play to stop the war to weaken and defeat War-Gazer. Bomstick: After that victory, she was selected by her leader to be the general of the Solar Pony Sentry... (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT9rAWgDjQ4 ) Wiz: Being a solar pony, Solar Jewel can absorb energy from the sun or moon, and use it to refine her magic. This ranges from magical attacks, from magic beams, to telekinetic slam and so on. Boomstick: She can also teleport and is an expert at martial arts, being experienced with a large amount of them. Wiz: But when she wants to use real power... Boomstick: She starts using her Astral magic, a type of magic that only Solar ponies can use. It uses their absorbed solar energy to power different spells that no other unicorn can use. Wiz: With Astral weapons, she can summon any kind of magical weapon from her mind and use it in combat. This can range from swords to bows, to about 500 magical knives she can throw at her opponent Boomstick: She can use Lunar Aura which boosts her willpower and defensive traits for a short time. With Moonlight Aura, she can heal damage or wounds that she has taken. Wiz: Solar Aura summons pillars of magical energy that damages anyone who stays inside them overtime. And Moonlight Cloak can turn her invisible and disable electronics that can detect her location for a short time. Boomstick: Then comes her strongest attacks. With Astral Blasters, she summons magical turrets that fire beams of magical energy at her opponent, and finally, her strongest move... Astral Destruction! Wiz: This attack requires a large amount of solar energy to use, but when pulled off, it is BRUTAL, being able to destroy 3 large mountains at once with a single blast. Boomstick: Problem is... It drains a large amount of solar energy and leaves her vulnerable afterwards, and can only be used once a week. Wiz: Solar Jewel is a tactical fighter, being able to use strategy to outsmart and take down here opponents. She even used this to tank a hit from Lord Tirek at his FULL power, and keep fighting. Boomstick: She isn't perfect though. She is extremely reliant on magic to prevail and Astral Destruction, while powerful. leaves her weak and vulnerable for a short time Wiz: Either way, few can outshine the General of the Solar Sentry. "You've done the immoral... You've broken all laws of the land! As General of the Solar Sentry, I will put you to JUSTICE!" - Solar Jewel. Superman (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Wiz? Wiz: Uh, yeah Boomstick? Boomstick: Why are we putting SUPERMAN against a pony!? Wiz: ..meet DCAU Superman. Kal-El was a infanct sent to Earth by his par- Boomstick: It’s Superman there’s nothing different about him! Wiz: Well, let me get to that. Growing up in Smallville and was shown how he got to Earth in the first place. Boomstick: Then, he moved to Metropolis and adopted the wimpy, Glass Joe esq. persona Clark Kent Wiz: Glass Joe esq.? Boomstick: Related to the whole wimpy thing. Because he is, extremely wimpy. Wiz: But, then Superman dawned on the classic suit and cape and became Superman. Naturally as Superman he has superhuman strength, speed, near-invulbnerability, flight & a computer like mind Boomstick: He also has super-hearing which is, probably not the superpower if you had to deal my ex-wife like that one time w-''' Wiz: Boomstick no. Anywho Superman also has telescopic/microscopic vision, X-Ray vision or best of all. Heat Vision. Which is able to burn victims alive or pierce through solid objects. But his best ability is Solar Energy Absorption which is the main source of Superman’s power. With yellow stored energy saved for later use '''Boomstick: DCAU Superman is strong enough to lift a skyscraper, kill a whole army of Parademons & use heat vision to destroy a building...which is rather weak for Superman standards.. Wiz: Yeah, DCAU Superman is probably the weakest of the Superman incarnations. Being knocked out by a single blast of kryptonite, wounded by a single magic hit by, some octopus thing. Boomstick: Not gonna question it. Wiz: And being knocked back by a single, ordinary missile. Boomstick: Yeah, not to mention he has Superman’s usual weaknesses like a Red Sun, Kryptonite & Magic. As well as Power-Draining. In addition he’s also seems to be weak to electricity-based attacks. Wiz: But, even though he’s one of the weakest incarnations of Superman. It is still, The Man of Steel. DCAU Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am! Pre-DB (By Zinniax-13) (Equestia) (A massive war is seen taking place against the DC and MLP universes, with DC having the upper hand until a giant beam hits the ground, destroying a large number of them as Solar Jewel teleports) Solar Jewel: Is that the best you got? (She crosses her front hooves then notices a heat vision destroying her forces. She sees Superman) So we finally meet... Tell me... why did you invade out lands? Superman: Is that of business? We were exploring the lands, not invading it, then you ponies attack us. Solar Jewel: They probably attacked you for a very good reason... (She gets in stance, glowing gold a moment) Leave, or you must join the rest of them!! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaRZIfec5ng ) Superman: I wanted to, but it's far too late for that! (He gets in fighting stance) I must take you down, good or not! Solar Jewel: I tried for your own good... PREPARE YOURSELF!!! I will show NO MERCY!! (They get ready and are about to proceed to attack) FIGHT! (Superman starts by dashing at Solar Jewel to try to get a few hits on her. Solar Jewel quickly responds by blocking his attacks then using her martial arts, hitting him a few times before slamming him with a magic beam) Solar Jewel:Is this all you got? Huh... expected better... (She proceeds to use a telekinetic slam with many giant boulders and trees, which Superman simply breaks by punching them) Superman: Do not underestimate me! (He flies forward punching Solar Jewel and continues to hit her before blasting her with his heat vision) Solar Jewel: (She suddenly glows a silver energy) LUNAR! (Her wounds heal with moonlight aura, then teleports and slams superman with a magic beam, then grabbing him with her telekinesis, slamming him into the ground many times) Take this!! (She glows gold and as he is released, he is slammed by about 50 magical knives she summoned) Superman: Ugh... (He gets up and grabs Solar, throwing her and punching her many times before stomping her to the ground) (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdMKVbQhwnY ) Solar Jewel: You don't play around it seems... Too bad!! (Superman flies AT her, but right before he hits her, she teleports away and more knives slam into him.) ASTRAL! (She dashes forward, summons 2 Astral Turrets that fire 2 giant beams into Superman) LUNAR! (She turns invisible) Superman: No point in that... (He walks forward and punches her and uses his heat vision and punches her through 4 trees) Solar Jewel: Ugh... (She gets up slowly) I'm done playing wit you!! DIE!!! (She glows a golden energy as she throws Superman in the air with her telekinesis.) ASTRAL!!! (He horn glows as she fires the Astral Destruction, causing a massive magical explosion that disintegrates Superman) That is how you do it... (She crosses her front hooves) (K.O!) Solar Jewel is seen bringing survivors to safety while superman's cape is all that remains, all torn up) Results Boomstick: What!? The PONY WON!?!? Wiz: Yep, oddly enough Solar Jewel had this one. DCAU Superman may be a strong foe but, if Solar Jewel could take a hit from Lord Tirek at full power while DCAU Superman gets knocked out by a single blast of kryptonite, I think it was clear who had a better chance Boomstick: I hate to admit it but, DCAU Superman’s best strength is that he’s lifted a skyscraper. And even then it was no easy task. Astral Destruction is able to destroy 3 large mountains at once. Wiz: Not to mention that while Solar is heavily reliant on magic, it proved to be a strength in this fight than a weakness. As Superman has no resistance to magic, if one magic attack was enough to wound him, then Solar Jewel was far capable enough to take him out. Boomstick: DCAU Superman just failed to outshine Solar Jewel Wiz: The winner is Solar Jewel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music